


It’s the Most Corniest Time of the Year

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy Hallmark Movies, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: While the boys are on patrol, you decide you’re going to watch Hallmark Christmas movies and relax, but when their plans change, Bucky comes looking for you, with plans of his own. The two of you come to a compromise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018821
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	It’s the Most Corniest Time of the Year

You hurried through the halls, juggling the items in your hands, not watching where you were going, as usual. You rounded the corner and slammed right into Bucky, the bowl of popcorn flying out of your hands and hitting the ground, popcorn raining down on the two of you like a buttery snowfall.

Bucky caught you as you stumbled backward, grabbing you around the waist and setting you on your feet. “Where you rushing off to so fast, doll?” he asked.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., send the vacuum to hall 2B, please,” you said before turning to Bucky. “I’m, uh, I’m going to watch TV.”

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at you. “What are you gonna watch?”

You narrowed your eyes and stared at him. “Aren’t you and Steve supposed to be on patrol?” You could have sworn Steve had mentioned something about it this morning during breakfast, which was when you’d formulated your plan.

“Steve got called to Washington, so we changed the patrol schedule. I have the night off.”

“And you didn’t go with him?”

“No,” Bucky shook his head. “I thought I’d stay here and hang out with you. Sneak in some time alone. I was just on my way to find you when you ran into me.”

You shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Normally, you would beg Bucky to join you, catch some alone time, just the two of you, without Steve, but what you were going to watch on TV wasn’t anything you’d ever told the boys about; you were sure they would make fun of you. So, you’d never told them that you loved those damn cheesy Hallmark Christmas movies. Every year, you recorded as many as you could and watched them, alone, in the privacy of your own room. Even after a year and a half together, you had a hard time admitting that you liked the damn things.

“Hey, why don’t we go back to your room and watch corny holiday movies and make out?” Bucky suggested. It was like he’d read your mind.

“Corny?” you huffed. “You take that back! I love those movies!”

“Wait? What?” Bucky laughed. “You love those ridiculous things?”

“Yes,” you snapped. “You have a problem with that?”

“No, no,” Bucky shook his head. “I...I just don’t get it.”

“Well, come on,” you sighed. “I’m going to show you.” You stopped, turned around, put a hand in the center of his chest and tapped him with one finger. “And we are not making out.”

“Seriously?” Bucky pouted, his lower lip poking out. “Not even a little?”

“No. You are watching and paying attention to one entire movie.” You pushed up on your toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Then we’ll talk about the making out.”

You took Bucky’s hand, stepped over the robot vacuums sent by F.R.I.D.A.Y. and headed for your room. You made yourself comfortable on the couch, Bucky’s arm around you, and turned on the last movie you’d recorded. Bucky groaned at the title - _The Mistletoe Secret_ \- and downed half a bottle of beer in just a couple of swallows. He started muttering under his breath almost as soon as the movie started, until you elbowed him in the stomach and shot a dirty look his direction.

“Fine, I’ll shut up,” he grumbled. “But just so you know, I am watching under protest.”

Forty-five minutes into the movie, you glanced over at Bucky, expecting him to be asleep or totally zoned out, but he actually seemed to be watching the movie. Ten minutes after that he seemed completely engrossed and several times you even heard him mumbling something about the two main characters getting their act together and figuring it out.

With only half an hour left, Bucky leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his full concentration on the movie, completely enthralled. You put your hand over your mouth to hold back a giggle. You’d figured he’d watch and tolerate the corny holiday movie, but you’d never expected him to enjoy it. At least, you thought he was enjoying it.

As soon as it was over, Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face, shrugged his shoulders, and sat back. He cleared his throat and looked at you.

You wiped your eyes with the tissues you always kept close by and smiled at the super soldier. “Well, what did you think?”

“Corny,” he murmured. “But watchable.”

“Okay, I admit, they are corny,” you laughed. “But this time of year, we need a little of that in our lives.”

“It’s the most corniest time of the year,” Bucky smirked.

“Thank you for not making fun of it, or me, the entire time,” you smiled. “You were much better than I expected.”

“Hey, give me a little credit,” he chuckled. “I’m not that bad.” He slid closer to you and wrapped his arms around your waist, tugging you tight against the side of his body. He nuzzled you, right beneath your ear, his breath hot against your skin. “Now, what was it you said about making out?”

“I said maybe,” you whispered, tangling your fingers in his shirt, dragging him closer.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll watch another Hallmark movie with you if you make out with me. What do you say?”

“Deal,” you nodded.

Bucky brushed a kiss across your lips as he pulled you under him, his hips nestled against yours. He kissed you until you couldn’t breathe, until your entire body tingled with need.

“Damn, I should have made out with you earlier,” you gasped.

“I’m worth the wait,” he teased. “Even if we had to sit through the world’s corniest movie.”

“Hey, watch it, pal. So, do you think we could get Steve to watch a couple of these movies with us?” you asked. “It might be fun.”

“If we promise to make out with him after we watch them? Absolutely. And I can be very persuasive. Now, no more talking.”

Bucky cut you off before you could protest, his mouth slanting over yours, his fingers tangled in your hair, holding you close.

“Yes you can,” you sighed. 


End file.
